The Steps To Dating Martin Mystery Style
by kradnohikari
Summary: Takes place after 'The Third Eye' episode. Martin is still blind and needs someone to help him get around school and such. Marvin steps in to take the job.  The two start to get feelings for each other and Diana gets the idea to hook the two to up. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own the plot nothing else.

**Warnings- **Nothing really just a little thing called Slash, Yaoi whatever you want to call it, which means BoyxBoy action!

**Pairing- **MartinxMarvin (M&M hehehehe)

This is just a short little multichaptered fic I started after I watched one of the Martin Mystery episodes. I'm not really sure what the episode was called, but it was the one with the girl at the academy for the blind and she grew the third eye..etc. Yeah so not much to say about it... I guess the only thing left to say is enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"You have done well agents." The group of teens, grinned. Diana, Martin, and Marvin had just finished solving the case of a blind girl, growing a third eye. The girl had tried to kill those who had hurt her, arousing suspicion. It was the standard paranormal investigation. This time though the agents had been blinded in the line of duty.

Though when it was finished Diana, and Marvin had their sight gifted back to them. Martin was the problem. The blonde teen was still without his sight, and was relying on the closest arm for help to maneuver around the area. A frown was set on his face, as he almost walked into M.O.M..

"Martin." The teen raised his head, in the direction of the voice, his pools a light shade of grey. "We are working on a cure for your problem as we speak, but for now it seems that Marvin will have to stay with you in your dorm room." M.O.M. spoke, barely able to keep her anger reigned in. She blamed the problem on her newest agent, even though it was a simple mistake anyone could have made.

"What?!" Both agents screamed at the same time, fire appeared behind them both, giving away their anger. Neither wanted to hang out with the other.

"I have a contest to enter!" Martin screamed, looking around wildly. He spoke to the air a little to the right of where his boss was, but that was understandable.

"You don't have a choice." M.O.M. said no more. Turning around she walked into her long white limousine and told the driver to leave the area. With screeching tires, the woman was gone, leaving the agents alone with their ride back home Billy.

"Billy can you hurry up I have to study for a test." Diana freaked out, looking down at her watch. Seeing that the alien wasn't even listening to her, she stomped up to him, mindful of her half-brother. Reaching out a hand she grabbed Billy by one of his green pointed ears, pulling on it lightly.

"Ow." He looked over at Diana, while Martin looked around the air wildly. "Diana?" The alien looked to Marvin, a pleading look on his face. He was met with a shrug. Breathing in deeply, the little hover vehicle opened up two portals, one for the center the other for Torrington Academy. He felt Diana let go, prompting him to take off as fast as he could. Raising a hand over his shoulder he waved, calling out to Martin. "I hope you get better Martin."

The blonde investigator muttered something, before reaching his arms out, waiting for someone to latch on. It didn't take long for a slim, but strong arm to wrap around his waist, causing him to lurch forward, for a moment. _'This is Diana, then who could be…'_ He trailed off mentally, trying to ignore the feeling he was starting to enjoy. Chalking it up to being blind, he walked forward, hoping he was in pace with the other.

Diana watched the other two from behind, a grin gracing her face. Looking at the both teen's love stricken faces, she held back a bout of evil laughter. She knew she would have to get them together. Rubbing her hands together, she came up with a plan, using Martin's momentary weakness in the plan. _'This will need Java and Jenny.'_ She thought to herself, hoping the latter would understand the situation. Following the other two, she walked away in search of her good friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't the brunette bookworm long. Knowing someone as well as she knew Jenny had it's good points at times. Walking into the library she scanned the book shelves, looking around for her friend. An evil grin appeared on her face, as she found her absorbed in a book at the far end of the area, almost hidden by the large objects around her.

Diana made her way over, stopping in front of her friend. She waited a moment, before clearing her throat. Jenny looked up right away, jumping slightly. "I have a solution to your Martin problem." The brunette watched a large grin spread across the other's face. She knew the words had automatically joined her in on the little plan she had going. The only problem her friend wanted Marvin.

"What do you have in mind?" The redhead shut her book, placing off to her right. Laying her elbows on the table, she placed her head in her waiting curled up hands.

Diana pulled out a chair, and sat down in it. Looking her friend straight in the eyes, she cut straight to the one thing the other had to know, before continuing with the little plan. "Well I want to get Marvin and Martin together…" She trailed off, searching Jenny for any signs of discomfort.

Jenny closed her light blue pools for a moment, thinking it she wanted to continue or not. As annoying as Martin was, and as much as she liked Marvin, if the two really did like each other, then she wouldn't stand in there way. Sighing softly, she let out a self-deprecating laugh. "I always go after the unattainable ones don't I?" She smiled lightly, nodding her head slowly. She was in on whatever Diana was planning to do.

"Okay…." Diana kept her voice down and started to relay her plan to her friend, keeping it tucked away for later that day when Java returned from his convention.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin slammed into the fifth wall that day. He never knew how hard it was to walk to a bedroom, when one couldn't see. Rubbing the small bump on his head, he resolved to never take his sight for granted again. Reaching his hands, he tried to grab onto Marvin, who he could smell close to him. For once he was glad the other blonde teen was wearing the smelly perfume, the woman seemed to flock to. "Marvin I need a little help." He felt his face flush in embarrassment, as he asked for help from the one person he never thought he would have to.

Marvin looked over, snapping out his own world, when he heard Martin's tentative voice ask him to help. He held back his laughter at the thought, opting to walk over instead. Wrapping an arm around the other's waist, he steered him away from any walls and to their bedroom.

Neither of them talked on their little trip. When they finally reached the room, Marvin let go of the blind teen's waist. He opened the door and gave the other a little shove to get inside. Once both were in, he closed the door behind me. "This place is a pigsty." Marvin couldn't help, but let the comment escape his lips, as he scanned the mess that was considered Martin's room.

"I don't think so." Martin shuffled his feet, relying on his memory to navigate through the room. He found that with his sight gone for the moment, his memory had become better then he could ever imagine. Finding the edge of his bed he plopped down, leaning his head against the headboard. He stayed in that position, not able to do much more than that. It was then that he heard what sounded like rustling. "Are you cleaning the room up?" He was careful not to say 'my', knowing that it wasn't technically just his anymore. The thought didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

"Yeah." Marvin bent down, picking up a copy of a paranormal magazine. Reading the title, he grinned. "You have the limited edition copy of the June issue of Paranormal monthly!" He couldn't help, but sound excited. The paper that was currently residing in his hands, was sacred.

Martin shrugged, acting indifferent. On the inside he was jumping up and down, happy to have outdone the other teen in something. _'It's not as good as I thought it would be.'_ He chalked his confusing feelings up to being blind once again. Keeping his head, rooted in it's spot, he sighed, bored already. Having nothing better to do, he answered the statement his roommate screamed. "A few months ago. It's not that big of a deal."

Marvin's pools were wide with delight as he held the magazine closer to his chest. Throwing it on his newly placed bed, he continued to work on cleaning the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana grinned, looking around the lunch room. Her plan was going to put into action in just a few short moments. She could hear the murmurs of the girl's around him. It could only one thing. Marvin was coming. Looking at Jenny she winked, then turned and did the same to Java.

Jenny stood up, walking out into the hallway to get to Martin and Marvin before anyone else would know about the little situation the teen was in. She didn't know everything surrounding it, but as much as she disliked Martin, she would help him. Meeting the two blonde's latched onto each other, she plastered a grin on her face. "Hey guys." She waved, even though Marvin was the only one to return it.

"Jenny is that you?" Martin asked, trying to pinpoint the location of his long time crush. The butterfly feelings he used to get were gone, confusing him to no end. Shuffling the feelings in the back of his mind for later, he focused on the matter at hand dinner. At the moment he thought about the food that was going to placed in his mouth in a few moments, his stomach growled loudly. It diverted the conversation that was taking place away from the whatever topic they were talking to, to food.

"Marvin, Martin…" The redhead trailed off, remembering what Diana had told her to say. A grin spread across her face at the prospect of getting Martin off her chest. "Diana, Java and I are going out to eat wanna come?" She put on her best sugary sweet voice, as she looked back and forth between Marvin and Martin. One of the first things she noticed was the close proximity between the two. It made her grin, but she held it back.

Marvin looked at the arm candy, hanging off his arm. Shrugging, he looked at her, then back at Martin. "It depends on Martin." Normally he wouldn't care, but today seemed like it wasn't his day.

"Sure why not." Martin shrugged also, confused by the laughter of the other two.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. The next chapter should be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **Don't own anything, but the plot!

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Yup here is the next chapter. I would like to thank my reviewer it was nice to hear from someone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

The road to dinner was an experience none of the occupants wanted to relive. The group of five had to walk down the streets of the small town their academy was set in, while helping Martin avoid obstacles. The blind teenager had come close to meet a few run ins with a car or two. Thankfully they all made it out alive.

"Finally!" Diana exclaimed, slumping forward, when the restaurant came into view. The bright flashing lights never looked better at that moment. The group started to pick up their pace, leaving Martin and Marvin to fend for themselves. None of the other's noticed however, they were more concerned with the food and getting a table.

"You don't have to carry me around. You can just go ahead with them." Martin's unseeing gray pools looked up in the general direction of the owner whose arm was around his waist. He felt an uneasy feeling wash over him at suggesting that, but he figured it would be better that way. He knew Marvin didn't particularly like him, and he didn't want to be a burden.

Marvin snorted, at the insane prospect. He didn't mind like he thought he would. Voicing the thought was something the agent would never dream of doing though, so like everything else in his life, he shut up. Pretending someone hated him was easier, then pinning over them. At least that's what Marvin surmised after years of doing it. "Are you stupid?" The blonde asked, feeling his eyes bulging out in their sockets.

Martin let himself give a self-deprecating grin, choosing not to answer the question. Steering his head in the general direction of his half-sisters voice, he waited for the other to lead the way. It didn't take long for the feeling of his arm being tugged, calling him out of his thoughts. Stumbling forward slightly, he picked up the pace, matching his guide's as best as he could. As he passed by he could hear passerby's making comments on the position the two boy's were in. Some good others disgusted. 'I can't believe they think him and I are going out. That's just gross.' At least that's what he told himself. His mind was back on the warm comforting arm around his waist though. Thinking on that more was something he would save for later.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner passed by without much incident. Martin although not able to see still did he best to feed himself. He accomplished the amazing feat, by spilling nothing on his shirt. Impressed he leaned back in his chair, feeling his full stomach growl in appeasement. He laughed at the sound, imagining the looks the other's were giving him at that moment. The thought that he couldn't see still almost brought tears to his pools, he concealed whatever wanted to escape though. He didn't see the point in showing weakness. In busying himself with he never noticed that a certain male voice joined him in his short laugh.

"Marvin how can you laugh at something like that?" Jenny dropped her fork, horrified at the gross actions of males. Huffing a little she cast a quick glance at the silent disabled stalker. Her spirits dropped a little as she saw the boy trying to compose himself the best he could. "Martin?"

Diana lifted her head up. Her cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment, she could just feel the stares all boring at their table. Normally the brunette agent would have said something, but tonight she just didn't have the will to do something. It tugged at her heartstrings for a moment, until she looked at her sibling. "Martin are you okay?" She couldn't recall any time she had seen Martin so downtrodden. So depressed. The boy had never cried in front of her, and the fact that he was ready to breakdown meant whatever was on his mind, was bad. Really bad.

Martin nodded his head, although he looked anything, but the fine he was claiming to be. "Can we just go?" He spoke softly, voice full of anguish. His loss of sight was getting to him worse then anything ever had before. Nothing, not even the fights he had with his father over his 'crazy' paranormal ideas compared to this. The blonde wondered why though. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal, but a nagging voice in the back of his head told him the truth. '_Without your sight, you can't do what you love, or see the one you love.' _Martin decided not to think about the statement his inner self told him.

The other four diners looked at each other, nodding their heads. It was decided, with a quick wink sent to Jenny on Diana's part, they stood up. The two females and Java walked up to pay the check, while Marvin tended to Martin.

"Stand up." The voice that once held malice was now comforting and worried at the same time.

Martin obeyed, clutching the sides of the chair arms, to make sure he was standing in place, and not threatening to knock over the table with his legs or body. When he was steady on his feet, he felt an arm snake around his waist, pulling him into the hard, flat masculine chest. The blonde felt himself flush, enjoying the contact. 'I am turned on.. By this!' He yelled at himself.

Marvin oblivious to the other's thoughts, steered the other out of the crowded restaurant, careful not hit any of the tables, scattered around the area. Making it out in piece, the two waited in the street. Marvin trying to ignore the confusing feelings filtering inside him.

"We're back." Diana yelled, waving a her hand in the air. A evil smirk plastered on her face.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Torrington, the small group walked down the halls to their dorms. Night had descended a few hours ago, and their curfew was coming up close. Parting ways at the intersection for the guy's and girl's rooms, the two girls started to laugh. Conversing the next section of their plan away from prying eyes and ears. "Did you see their faces?" Diana squealed at the thought of Marvin dating her dork of a half-brother.

"They really do like each other." Unlike Diana, Jenny felt empty, knowing that she didn't have a chance at Marvin. She knew it wouldn't be the only person she would be interested in and that other's would come along, but still she was young._ 'I always get the gay ones.'_ She laughed humorlessly in her head, the sound echoing as she entered her room, Diana close behind.

"We have to lock them in their rooms tomorrow…" The brunette trailed off, a gleam appearing in her pools.

Jenny nodded, liking the idea more and more. The two sat there figuring out how to execute the next part to their plan.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters, just the plot! hehehe

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I loved them all. Here is the next installment to this... Nothing much to say this time, just enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Morning came too early for the blonde agents. Blinking slowly, Martin sighed as he realized his sight still hadn't been returned to him. Not one to be downtrodden by that kind of thing, he sat up, ready to go through the motions of the day the best he could. Slipping his feet over the side of the bed, he faintly heard footsteps rushing over to him. He figured it was Marvin, though he was confused as to why the other was acting the way he was. "Marvin?" He asked, just to make sure it wasn't an intruder.

"It's me. Can you see?" The agent instantly regretted it. It seemed absurd that the other would ask if he was there with his pools open, grey and clouded. Feeling his face flush a deep red, he was glad the other couldn't see him at the moment. Closing the gaps between the beds, he extended his arm, letting his hand hover inches above the other's shoulder.

Martin scrunched his face up. Slowly shaking his head, he wondered how he was going to shower, if he would even do that at all. 'I showered last night that should be good enough.' He reasoned with himself. Hygiene was something he was never overly concerned about, but with a roommate he didn't know, he couldn't be sure it would stand with him.

Marvin didn't know what to do. Placing the hovering hand to his side, he tried to come up with something to say. Classes weren't going on for the day because of some school function that he had no interest in participating in, and he didn't know if Martin was planning on going. Figuring it was a good place to start, he thought of a way to word his sentence. "Are you going to the school function today?" Averting his pools to the ground, he shuffled his feet.

"No." The blind agent didn't even know there was a school function going on. Lifting his head to where he thought the voice was coming from, he asked the other the question. "Are you going?" Although he didn't want to, he supposed he could if it came down to it.

Marvin almost shook his head, before he stopped remembering the situation. He would have voiced his thoughts out loud, if he wasn't interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Walking over to the object, he placed his hand on the knob, turning it. Pulling the door open, he was met with Diana and Jen's smiling faces. "Hello. What brings you over here so early?" He raised an eyebrow, watching the girl's suspiciously.

Diana grinned, moving her body to look around the other's. "Is Martin up?" Her voice was painfully cheery as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. _'I hate acting nice like this. It pains me.'_ She mentally recited her woes to herself. Holding back the sigh that was threatening to escape her, she widened her grin waiting for Marvin to answer or move.

"Yes." The blonde teen muttered softly, shifting his gaze to the two teens outside his door.

Jen decided that it was her turn to butt in. "Can Diana see him?" The plan they had formulated took a physical form, as the gears of motion set off.

Marvin slowly nodded, moving to the side to let the brunette pass. Now alone with the girl who had a crush on him, he felt an awkward silence rise. He didn't feel like breaking it.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Jen asked, letting a small blush appear on her face. Without waiting for the other to answer, she grabbed Marvin by the arm, and pulled him down the hallway. She planned on taking him to her empty dorm room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana looked down at her blind half-brother, wondering the best way to get the information she wanted. _'I need to get him and Marvin together.'_ Filled with resolve she sat down on the bed, ignoring the slight jump from the other. "Martin…" She trailed off, letting the other know who it was. She was surprised when the other grinned, in a self-deprecating manner.

"Hey D. Here to taunt me about my problem?" The blonde teen didn't know why the sudden depression rolled over him, when he found out his visitor wasn't Marvin, but Diana. He knew there was no reason to act the way he was, but something made him lash out in anger. An emotion he usually never experienced. Unsure of what to call it, he just did what it wanted.

The brunette sat there for a moment. Anger flashed across her features, as her hands found her way to her hips. Leaning over, her face hovered inches away from Martin's. Huffing out a few deep breaths, she spoke in a low voice laced with anger. "How could you think I would do something like that?"

Martin winced, instantly regretting what he had said. Hanging his head, he let his feet swing back and forth on the bed, as he pushed himself back away from the other's face. "So…"

"So Martin what do you think of Marvin?" The bright woman cut off the other, not wanting to hear the apology. There would be time later. Leaning back to her former position, she examined the emotions running across Martin's face. The first thing she noticed was shock, followed by something akin to confusion, anger, then back to confusion. "Martin?" She asked when he still hadn't answered.

The blind man shook his head, trying to short out the feelings inside of him. _'How do I voice what I'm feeling?'_ The answer seemed simple, embarrassing, but simple. He would confide in his half-sister. Martin thought he could trust her with his life, so why not something as simple as the newest confusion in his life. "Uhm…" He didn't really know what to say. "Marvin?" His question came out as a high pitched squeak.

Chocolate pools blinked, as the owner stared at the blonde like he was stupid. Diana felt her anger get the best of her, but she reigned it in for the moment. It would do no good to get angry at the moment. Nodding slowly, she stopped when the fact that Martin couldn't see it hit her. "Yes Martin."

Her voice carried what she was feeling well enough to be caught by the thickheaded agent. "Well…" He shifted nervously, not sure how much he should confide in the other. "I used to hate him, but now I'm not too sure. I mean with him being so civil and acting more like a person it's kind of hard to say." Martin stopped, taking a deep breath, he looked up hopefully in the direction of the brunette. "I think I would like to be more to him then someone he needs to chauffeur around for the moment."

Diana took the moment to asses the emotions running over the other's face during the confession. Martin was a wreck. _'What should I do?'_ The normally calm demeanor gave way to panic. She couldn't let her family go through something like this. She had to help, and the only way would be to help put the blonde at ease. "Martin can I suggest something really absurd." She watched the other nod his head, slowly. "Do you think you could like him? As in want to go out with him?"

Martin gulped, assessing the confusion inside him. Would he like to be more to Marvin then a friend or sort of friend? The answer was yes, but did he really want to get into a relationship with another man? A part of him wanted to say no, the rest said yes though. "Yes." In his current disability, the teen completely missed the wicked smile growing across the other's face.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters... Just this little plot bunny.

And here is the last chapter almost a month later... I want to thank my reviewers for the last chapter and the whole thing in general.. This little piece was a lot of fun to write and I'm glad you all enjoyed it.

**Chapter 4**

Diana squealed when she heard the reply, looking at Martin, she just opened her mouth, and closed it again. The plan was working better then she thought. Only one more part was left, the romantic dinner. Now only if it worked out. "Martin, you have to do something to tell Marvin." She whispered, leaning against the wall.

"What?" The blonde sputtered out, not liking the sound of it. He didn't want to tell his roommate what he felt for the other. It was the farthest thing on his mind, and besides Marvin didn't like him in that way. Shaking his head he stuck to that belief, ready to die with it in his head. "No, he doesn't like me. I won't do it." A part of his mind wanted to know where Diana got her ideas from. It had to be a scary place.

The grin only made another appearance on her face. Watching Martin for a moment, the brunette worked out any kinks in her plan. _'This will work.'_ She assured herself. "I think you're wrong." Getting off the bed, she stood up and made her way towards the door, stopping once her hand was on the knob. "Meet me in the library at six." Opening the door, she let it close softly behind her.

Alone, Martin sighed aloud. Bringing his hands up to his pools, he rubbed them, wondering what the hell he had ever done to deserve this. Whatever the woman had in mind would go horribly wrong he could see it now. He was about to go back to bed, when he heard what sounded like the device Billy used. "Billy?" He asked, hoping the little green alien was there to give him the cure to his current dilemna.

Billy just floated inside, trying to be as silent as possible. He had news, good news. "Martin, how are you?" He asked, knowing it would be a few minutes for the final touches of the solution to his good friend's problem could be solved. Pressing a few buttons on his hover craft, he watched a small tube pop out of a hole.

A grin made it's way to his face, as he found not caring about what was going to happen on, if it meant that he would be able to see again. It would worth it, even if Marvin did hate him afterwards, he supposed. "Good, but did you find a cure?" He asked, lacing his hands together, placing them on his legs, as he bounced on the bed. Hope was written on his face and features.

"Yes." The alien muttered, pulling out the vial. Tapping it gently, he watched it mix up. "Hang on.." Trailing off, he placed a dropper inside, filling up the plastic tube. It would work. Floating over, he looked at the agent, wondering how he could do this. "Uhm.. Martin could you hold your eyes open? I need to place the liquid in them." He muttered, looking down, feeling a blush coming to his face. He hated asking people to do weird things.

Nodding the blonde agent, followed the directions. Bringing his hands up, he pulled his eyelids open, wondering how much longer he would be blind. _'Hopefully I'll be able to see by tonight.' _He thought to himself, finding himself actually grateful for Diana. He knew that without the other, he wouldn't have the guts to do it on his own.

When the liquid was placed into his eye, he pulled himself out of his thoughts. The liquid felt thicker than any of the normal stuff, and the blonde could feel himself tear up. The tears ran down his face, as the liquid stretched and sank into his eyeballs. It felt weird to say the least. "How long will it take to work?" Martin asked, blinking a little. Bringing a hand up, he brushed away the water falls.

"A few hours... See ya later." Billy waved, not remembering that the other still couldn't see it. Floating through a portal, he left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I love Martin... I really do...' _Marvin trailed off, thinking back on the conversation he had with Jen moments earlier. It was unsettling to him, but it was true. He didn't know how or why it happened, but it had. And now he had a chance to find out if the other wanted him. Sighing a little, he steered his body to the library, wanting to be alone for the moment. He figured Martin could take care of himself. Walking inside, he browsed the books, pulling off one that looked good, before moving to one of the wooden tables.

Reading always helped him when he needed to escape from reality. Opening the page, he read the text, ready to stay like that until he had to meet with the other later that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nervous Martin looked at Diana. "Are you sure I look alright?" He straightened his white shirt out, looking in the mirror, self conscious about his looks for the first time in his life. After meeting the woman in the library he was dragged off to her rooms. There he had underwent a make-over. Or at least the male equalivent of one. With his hair gelled back and a outfit that was new and not smelly or worn before, he stood in front of the mirror. The outfit itself was simple, just a white shirt and a pair of dark wash demin jeans, but it made him looked better than normally did.

Diana nodded, smiling at her work. Her half-brother cleaned up nicely. "Yup, now we have to get you out of here." Placing her hands on the other's shoulders she steered the once blind man out.

The blonde agent let the other guide him, as he looked at the hallways and passages for the first time in a few days. When he left the building, he found a car in front of him. Climbing inside, he waved to Diana. "Wish me luck." He grinned, feeling stupid.

"Good luck."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once at the resturant, Martin took a seat opposite of Marvin, wondering what to say. He was lost, as he mumbled what he wanted to order. He didn't know how to address the issue, though he had to say Marvin looked beautiful in his outfit, which was similar to his with the exception of a black button up shirt. Grinning a little, he found a conversation starter. "You look great." He blushed a little, feeling weird about complimenting a man. Placing his hand on the table, he found himself looking down at the table.

A blush crawled up onto Marvin's face, as he heard that. "You look great too, so why are we here?" He asked, wondering if it had to do with the plan Jen and Diana had come up with. He wasn't sure, so he didn't want to push the idea on the other. Having Martin freak out would not be good for his health.

"Uhm... Diana and Jen set this up... So that we..." He trailed off, not sure what to say. He didn't want to Marvin what he was supposed to say. It just felt weird. The emotions that he was feeling, were all knew to him, and he just didn't understand them. Looking at the grains on the wooden table, he traced them with his finger.

"Could get together?" Marvin supplied, feeling giddy. It seemed he was going to get what he wanted after all. Leaning over the table, he grabbed the other's hand, clasping it within his own. "I like you Martin a lot, and I would like to date you..." He trailed off, letting the other to take up the offer.

"I do too." Martin just sat there, not sure if it meant something was going to happen. Looking up, he felt a pair of his lips on his own. Opening his mouth he responded back, happy. It was weird, but he figured he would be able to deal with it.

Outside the window, Diana and Jen high fived each other. Grinning to themselves, they stood up walking away.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


End file.
